Caught
by Angelic Goths
Summary: Ch.5 up! Cassandra and Adriana are close friends. But things turn out to get worse as they arrive in Castle Dracula. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Caught**

Chapter One 

Transylvania 1901

Once upon a time there was a small village, where only 20 til 30 families lived. Every house was built straight beside the other and that´s why everybody knew almost everybody of the village.

And so did two families. The Wilsons was made up of mother, father two children (boy and girl). The daughter, Cassandra, was 16 years old. She was the best friend of the 15-year-old Adriana Miller. The two had blond hair and rather tall.

The two of them met nearly each day because their families were good friends.

Adriana and Cassandra laughed, argued, told the other one secrets: just like true friends did.

They also had horses, which they got on their birthdays. Cassandra´s horse had a pure white color and its mane seemed like silver in the sun. It was a stallion, named Silverstar. Adriana´s horse, Moondance, was a black stallion. Most of their time they spent in the village and just sometimes they left it and rode to the near forest.

On a sunny day they made a trip together with their horses in the forest. They were very adventurous girls, you must know, so they made a race. "Who´s first on the other side has won!", Cassandra shouted and rammed her thighs into the horse´s sides.

Too bad that they arrived at the same time. Adriana and her friend had never reached this part of the forest. What they saw there made them speechless. They stopped their horses and looked around.

Everything was shimmering in a green shade. Between all the meadows small rivers made their ways through the beautiful grass. Farther behind a large group of mountains were standing proudly and glancing at the countryside.

But Adriana saw something else with her stormgrey eyes. Yet she didn´t know what it was. "Hey, do you know what´s on top of this mountain? It looks pretty weird", she asked and pointed in this direction. Cassandra shrugged and replied: "I don´t know. But from here it looks like a ruin or castle."

"What do you think? Shall we go there and look or keep standing here", Adriana asked with that look on her face.

"I´m sorry, but it´s late. Maybe tomorrow." Her friend nodded, a bit sad but still full of enthusiasm.

"Ok", Adriana said slowly and paused, "but we should keep this as a secret." Her friend agreed and the two of them rode back into the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day the two of them rode away very early. They decided this to see as much of this mysterious castle as possible.

So they rode through the forest and as Adriana and Cassandra had left it behind they were speechless. That early in the morning the valley with the small rivers looked even more beautiful.

They made their horses slow down and then just enjoyed the wonderful sight. They thought that they would be at the castle in an hour or so but they were very wrong. After one hour and a half they had barely passed the half of the way. They made a small break after they had crossed the next river and got off their animals.

Cassandra and Adriana drank their horses and then themselves. Maybe they should have taken some food with them, they both thought.

After a while the two girls rode on. From farther away the castle looked impressive but now as they saw it from a much lower distance it looked simple scary.

With every step the horses made got more and more nervous. It was the best to bind them on a tree near a lake and to leave them there. Now walking by foot was in. But at least they had something to look forward to.

After they had climbed a mountain completely both were panting heavily. Never in their lives they had expected that something like that would happen someday. Finally they were standing right in front of the castle. Cassandra confessed that Adriana´s idea to take some water from the small river wasn´t the worst. So they took a few sips before eying the castle closely.

It hadn´t many windows and seemed giantic and old. Actually the girls wanted to walk around the castle but it would take them far too long. Adriana said: "I´d like to explore this castle from the inside. Don´t you, too?"

"I don´t know exactly. This building frightens me somehow", Cassandra said, not being able to hide her fear.

Adriana had experienced such situations often and wanted nothing more but to end such discussions: "Hey, why not? I think it´s quite funny in there."

"Ok, ok. But how to get in? I bet this castle has no owner and getting this huge door to open is impossible! Who should even live there? All alone and far away from everyone else", Cassandra expressed her doubts.

Adriana thought about that for a while but then said: "I don´t know. Maybe a prince or king but why not find out?" She had already jumped to her feet before she had finished her last sentence. She heldher hand towards Cassandra, who took it and let herself help up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The two girls took careful steps towards the large wooden door and looked for a place to knock on. But they couldn´t find anything that could have had that use so Adriana knocked with her fist. Her hand started hurting from that.

They waited for five minutes while the pain in her hand decreased. After that time (nobody had come to open) they turned to leave.

Right at that moment Cassandra heard a noise from the inside of the huge building. She grabbed her friend by her arm, asking: "Did you hear that?" Adriana shrugged. "Don´t know."

"I heard something. Why haven´t you?" Now Adriana became excited. She went back to the door and pressed her ear against it. But to no avail. "There was it again! I´m hearing footsteps!", Cassandra told her once more. "The thing that´s in there has to be standing right in front of us, of course with the door between. Are you deaf?"

"You know that you can hear better but I have the advantage that my eyes are better than yours. And I´m not deaf! If there are steps to hear then I should have heard them, too!", Adriana said.

Cassandra didn´t know what to reply so she just sighed heavily. Her friend opened her mouth to say something just as the door opened with a rustling noise.

The two of them stared at the door, their jaws dropped. Speechless and knowing what to do now the man who had opened stared back. He wore rags and his back had surely seen better days. His hear was thin from time and his eyes seemed strange.

With a voice as old and dangerous as the building he said: "You knocked? What do you want from my master?"

Even now the two grils were unable to speak or move. They couldn´t help but stare at the sight before their eyes.

After a short while Cassandra made the first step to a possible conversation with the man and asked a bit frightened: "We saw this castle from the forest." She pointed in the direction of the woods before continuing: "We just wanted to see it from a smaller distance. It seemed so mysterious and interesting that we wanted to visit it. But of course we´ll go home again when we don´t get the permission," Cassandra added the last sentence hastily.

She turned around as the man said: "I´ll ask my master about that. Please wait here!"

The friends looked at one another for a short second and then nodded carefully. They watched him go back inside and close the door.

Neither Cassandra nor Adriana dared to speak as they waited. They felt watched but that had to be only the nervousness.

As the man returned he told them: "My master has nothing against what you want here. He also wants to guide you through his castle himself." He bowed a bit too deeply and bid the two of them inside.

They looked around as they arrived in the entrance hall. It was simply gorgeous, old but really impressing. The girls jumped as the man spoke again: "My master will soon be here and welcome you." He wasn´t done yet as a man, dressed in black from hair to shoe came walking down the staircase.

His long black ponytail made a good contrast to his pale skin and only two strands of hair danced around his features.

He approached his guests and began to talk in a strange accent: "Welcome! I hope your arrival wasn´t hard. The mountains here can be dangerous. My name is Count Vladislaus Dragulia. My I know your names?"

Adriana stepped forward and introduced herself as well as her friend. "Well, what can I do for you?", the Count asked politely.

"We came here on our horses and noticed your castle. And now,... uhm, we´re here", Cassandra replied shyly.

"I guess you´re quite interested in castles, aren´t you?" This time it was Adriana´s turn to speak: "Not that. We just can´t help but to feel attracted to your home."

The Count smiled. "Yes, that´s quiete true. That this castle is attractive was told often before. And now I want to guide you through my castle and show you some things. Would you please follow me?"

The girls nodded but before they started moving Cassandra said: "There still something that bothers us. Our horses are standing in front of the castle. Might someone take care of them?"

Vladislaus answered, still smiling: "My servant Igor will do that. Aren´t you?" He turned towards the man and shot him a glare which wasn´t seen by the girls. "Of course, master!", he said hastily and hurried out of the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So Adriana and Cassandra followed the Count. Igor went outside to take care of the horses. The Count really showed them the whole castle. The two girls asked him many things about his home and were done with eying everything after up to three hours.

After they were finished hunger showed itself in the girls´stomachs. They had eaten her last food at breakfast time.

Standing in the entrance hall once again Adriana said: "Thank you so much for showing us your castle. It was so wonderful… but unfortunetaly we have to go now."

"If you want you can eat here with me?", the Count offered.

"No, I think that´s not possible. Thank you though. We already coasted too much of your time and attention. We won´t bother you any longer… Really, I don´t want to sound rude but I´m for the fact that we go home now. What do you think?"

"I think so, too. I´m sorry but before our families start worrying we should go", Cassandra agreed.

"As you wish. I will not force you to anything. But as soon as you have found some time feel free to visit me anytime you want again", he assured them He sounded a bit deprived. But the two girls had also heard hope inhis voice, as if he already knew they would return.

"We´ll see what can be done", Adriana said smiling.

So the Count led his guests to the door and said them farewell. Adriana and Cassandra smiled and waved as their goodbye as they made their way down the hill and to their horses.

As they arrived they could see that Igor had taken good care of the animals. They got onto their backs and rode in the direction of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Cassandra and Adrian had decided to not tell a soul about their trip. They wanted to avoid stupid questions and just said they were horse riding in the forest. The next day met, they thaught again when thezy could visit the count again. This case happened sooner as they had expected. Already after three days they had gotten the chance to make a trip over the whole day with their horses. Packing food in their bags in the morning, they found the weather quite cool and it was only eight o´ clock in the morning.

As they reached the edge of the forest a couple hours later the weather seemed to get warmer and findly turn into a summer day. After ashort break near the river they continued their journey and reached the lower part of the mountains around midday. The girls bound their horses an trees and then started climbing the heavy way up the rocks. As they had reached the top they had to take another break because it was very exhausing.

Having collected their strength again they knocked on the huge and heavy door. This time they knocked more self – confident and not so scared like the last time. That day they knew, they were expected. Igor opened the door rather quitly, bidding them to came in immediately. Adriana and Cassandra entered and found them selves in the entrance hall once again.

"I´ll tell my master, the count, that the girls from a few days earlier have arrived. Please, wait here for a short while. He´ll them be here and greet you." Igor didn´t bother to wait for an yreply and left. The girls didn´t have to wait for long. They watched him walk dowm the stairs. Count Vladislaus Dragulia wasn´t a visible near as he welcomed them friendly:

"So soon? What can I do for you?"

"We were just here to see you. We´ve been so fascinated by this castle, we just had to come again. I hope we don´t bother you?" Adriana explained, also smiling and also blushing.

"No. Be ded. I´m sorry." He looked especially at Adriana.

"I´m always galdto have some company. Please, tell me are you here with your horses again?" They nodded.

"If you like, you can bring them into my stable. Then these beautiful animals don´t have to stand outside. My servant Igor would take care of them then. Could he please you with the horses care kast time?" he asked.

"Yes, very much. But where is thi stable? As we went around the castle three days aog we didn´t see anything, that looked like a stable." Cassandra declared.

"That is indeed true. It´s farther away from my castle as you might have expected. But if you like Igor can bring your horses to it." The girls lokked at each other and then nodded in agreement. They then walked behind him into another room. While possing Igor, they saw him hurry outside. In a library they saw a piano.

"A piano! We haven´t noticed it last time." Cassandra exclaimed.

"Can you play it?"

"Yes, indeed. Are you innterested in music?", he asked politely.

"Yes. We both love to sing." Adriana explained, lokking at her friend.

"But our voice are nothing special really –"

"So you´re surely talents at it." The count finished. The girls blushed shyly, walking closer to him.

"Maybe you can proove it? You can singwhen I play piano." Both of then nodded at his suggestion.

"Do you know ´The Phantom of the Opera´? This is our favourite song from apopular opera." Cassandra looked at the count after talking. And so they sang together, both sides excited by the other´s talents. After they had finished they continued their tour through the castle and arrived in Vlad´s room. Pointing at his bed he motione them to sit down.

"I´m quiet thursty." Cassadndra declared, sighing in exhausion. Adriana agreed: "Yes. Could you bring us something, please?"

"Of course. Please wait here, I´ll be right back." He said smiling and left, just to return again after a couple minutes. In his hands was a bottle of juice and two glasses. He filled the glasses with the liquid and then sat them down on a table beside the bed. Handing the glasses over to the girls he sat down next to them. Adriana and Cassandra nodded thankfully but wondered about the fact, that a third glass seemed to appear out of nowhere. Raising hisglass filled with a different liquid he said: "I hope I can count you two as my friends now." The girls found no reason for protest. The count touched the girl´s glasses with his own for a brief moment.

"You may call me Vladislaus." Adriana smiled and together with her friend she told Vladislaus her name.

As soon as the girls had finished their drinks they started feeling dizzy and soon fell asleep on the top of each other. The glasses dropped to the floor carelessly. Calling for his servant the count picked up Adriana. Igor took Cassandra and together they carried both of them to a separate room. Laying them down on also sepertae beds they placed two long beautiful dresses beside them and then left, locking the door behind them.

* * *

So, this also was a new chapter from us. A big thanks goes to our readers. THANKS! Please R&R 


End file.
